A story of Warriors
by Painter40
Summary: What happens when a young kit stumbles into camp? what about a cat with an uncontrolled hunger for power?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Morning dew filled the Kitten's nostrils. Her deep blue eyes darted from bush to bush, looking for some sort of prey. Her soft paws moved silently through the  
green grass. The kitten stopped by a stream and took a few gulps of fresh, clean water. When she pulled away, she saw her reflection. Her fur shimmered a pale gold, eventually turning to a silvery white at her ear tips, paws and tip of her tail. The Kitten stood up and walked away, back to the cover of the forest to look for a place to sleep. She found a bush and curled up under it, longing for the warmth of her mother. Just as she was almost asleep, she smelled something. Mouse! The scent was strong so it was easy to follow. She came to the end of the trail. In front of her was a wall of woven ferns with only one hole cutting through. She let her hunger lead her towards a single mouse in the middle of a clearing within the walls. She grabbed the little mouse and wolfed it down. When she finished, the kitten yawned and curled up right there. Only one cat was awake and had heard the kitten, she peeked her white head out of a den on the edge of the clearing and saw her sleeping next to the skeleton of a mouse. Cautiously she walked over to her, giving her a quick sniff for any enemies. But there was only one smell on this young cat. Blood.


	2. part 1

**Hey guys! sorry that I haven't really updated I have been really busy. But usually I will update on weekends and Thursdays, well except this week because I will be all the way across the country without my computer! Yay! not :( Anyways, just so you guys know for the future I have not yet read anything but the first Warrior series. I know, its horrible. But you guys probably don't want to listen to me rambling on, On With the story!**

 **Chapter 1**

Silverkit! Silverkit get over here!" yowled Frostfur. Silverkit looked up from her meal and at her mother. "It's time for your naming ceremony." As her words reached Silverkit's ears, Silverkit jumped to her feer in excitement. "All the cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the high rock for a clan meeting." A fiery colored tom stood at the top of a giant rock in the middle of camp. Silverkit ran over and sat down, followed by the other cats in Thunderclan. The fiery tom, Firestar, jumped down and stood infront of Silverkit, ready to begin the naming ceremony. "Silverkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Cloudtail. I hope Cloudtail will pass down all he/she knows on to you," Firestar watched proudly as Cloudtail came up to Silverpaw. "Cloudtail," continued Firestar, "you are ready to take on an apprentice. I have given you excellent training and you have shown yourself to be Strong and Brave. You will be the mentor of Silverpaw, and I expect you to pass on all I have taught you to Silverpaw." Cloudtail nodded and touched his nose to Silverpaw's. Then the yowls of excitement rang out and cats chanted Silverpaw's new name, "Silverpaw! Silverpaw!" Two cats ran over to greet Silverpaw, "congrats," said a white cat, Snowpaw. "Yeah!" agreed a white and ginger cat named Rosepaw. "Thanks sis," purred Silverpaw. Her sisters had been apprentices now for almost a moon. A dark tabby walked over to them, his green eyes glinting in the sunlight, "hey Silverpaw," he purred nervously." "Hey, Deadpaw," replied Silverpaw, confused by his tone. Suddenly another apprentice appeared his gray fur was dappled with unusual blurred white spots. "Come on, let's go to our den," he said excitedly. He ran off quickly towards the apprentice's den, "hey, wait up!" called Rosepaw


	3. part 2

**Hello! I know I took so long to update but I did warn you guys. And I just finished the First book of the second series so I'm probably going to have little baby Squirrelpaw and leafpaw! I would also really appreciate suggestions and reviews because I only really have one and I know the person so it doesn't count. Anyways, ON WITH DA STORY!**

* * *

"Wake up!" came a voice. Silverpaw looked up and saw Cloudtail's head peeking in to the den, "I'm taking you on a tour of our territory." Cloudtail barely got to finish his sentence before Silver paw jumped over the sleeping body of Sorrelpaw and ran for the gorse tunnel at the entrance of the camp. "Wait up! you'll actually need me if you don't want to get lost!" Cloudtail called.

The duo walked past the ravine and over to the river. "What do you smell?" asked Cloudtail. Silverpaw sniffed the air, drinking in the scents of the forest around her, "I smell other cats, but they smell different." Cloudtail nodded, "That's Riverclan," he growled.  
Silverpaw knew there were lots of cats in Thunderclan who didn't like Riverclan but Silverpaw wasn't sure if she should hate them or not. Their Deputy Graystripe had once met a cat in Riverclan and they had kits who were now in Riverclan themselves. "Come on, lets go see four trees," said Cloudtail said walking away.

The two cats sat in the middle of four great Oak trees. "This is where we have our gatherings," said cloudtail, "that's where the leaders sit," he said pointing at the giant rock in the middle, "we call it the great rock."  
Silverpaw looked at Cloudtail, "will I be able to come to the next gathering?" she asked hopefully.  
"Nope," said Cloudtail shaking his head. Silver paw looked away, upset, "But, maybe the one after that that," he said. "Yay!" exclaimed Silverpaw.

"Ew, it smells horrible," mewed Silverpaw. Silverpaw and Cloudtail were sitting by the edge of the Thunderpath. "Those are the monsters." Silverpaw looked at him, "wha-" suddenly a red thing flew past them knocking back a very surprised apprentice.  
Silverpaw sat up with her tail fluffed out in fear, "What was that?" she asked, keeping her distance from the Thunderpath. "That was a monster. They carry around twolegs in their bellies." Suddenly the bushes started moving and Cloudtail went to his attack position, ready to pounce.  
"Calm down, its just me," a tortoise shell she-cat came out of the leaves and sat down in front of them.  
"Sorry Tawnypaw," mumbled Cloudtail. "Its Tawny _pelt,_ I'm a warrior now," she said proudly. "Good for you," said Cloudtail, "I'm showing my apprentice, Silverpaw, the Thunderclan territory." Tawnypelt looked at Silverpaw, "Hello Silverpaw," she said, "I actually used to be a Thunderclan cat, but I changed to Shadowclan because of my father." Silverpaw tilted her head, "you're Brambleclaw's sister aren't you?"  
"yep," Tawnypelt's ears perked up, "I should get going, bye guys," Tawnypelt bounded away leaving Cloudtail and Silverpaw sitting by the Thunderpath. Another Monster suddenly sped by surprising only Silverpaw, "I want to show you one more place," said Cloudtail unfazed.

"This is Tallpines," said Cloudtail. Silverpaw looked to her mentor, "Cloudtail aren't we close to the Twoleg place?"  
Cloudtail nodded, "yes." Still confused Silverpaw followed the white cat. They finally stopped in front of a fence , Cloudtail hopped up and called out, "Princess!" Silverpaw jumped back and hid behind a bush, "Cloudtail," she hissed, "This is the Twoleg place, what are you doing?"  
"Calm down, we're fine," said Cloudtail rolling his eyes. An orange tabby came out of the house and jumped over the fence, Cloudtail jumped down too and the two gave eachother a quick lick. "Cloudtail! I haven't seen you in so long!" then the cat noticed Silverpaw, "and who is this?" Cloudtail smiled, "she's my apprentice, Silverpaw." Silverpaw crept out to, "umm, hi," she said quietly. "Hello, I'm Princess, Cloudtail's mother." Silverpaw stared back at her, _did she just say what I think she said?_ Siverpaw opened her mouth to question her. "Its a long story," said Cloudtail. "We should be going back to camp now, its almost sun high."  
Princess nodded, "Goodbye," she purred and hopped back over the fence.


	4. Note!

**hey I'm so so sooooo sorry that I have not updated, the thing is, I am really busy and this week I have exams... Yay... So anyways be on the look out over the break. Also, you guys can give me made up warriors character and I might add them in, just give me their name, status, clan, and how they look. Again so sorry. Thank you for understanding.**


	5. Bad News

**Bad news guys. so, I'm trying to write but the timeline I'm in is getting hard to write because I'm so far into the story now. So I will soon take this story off and restart it with the same characters and stuff. So anyways so sorry. :(**


End file.
